GOTU (Ch 21: Journey to Safety)
Chapter 21:Journey to Safety "What do you want with us?"Amy asked angrily at the human. "This!"A part of the ceiling moved away revealing the full moon."Don't look!"David and Amy looked away from the moon with their right wing over their eyes to block the light. Richard and Irena keep looking at the full moon before slugging in response."What!It's just the moon."Amy and David both gasped at the two snowy owls,"I don't understand,How come your not being moon-blinked?" "Could be because me and my sister wasn't born here in Ga'Hoole,plus we're been staring at the moon since we were born."Seeker spitted out his tea at full force."You what!?"Seeker was in denial."Your bound to be moon-blinked sometime!"Seeker stood up,putting the phone down and walked away." "He thinks we're bluffing." "Good we can escape." "How?" David and Amy spread their wings,flapping them."By flying,of course." "Are you kidding?" "What's wrong?" "It's just that...We don't know how to fly..."David faced the two snowies. "Look!Flying is one of the main features we were made to do,Don't think about your fears." "Alright!We'll try."Richard and Irena started to flap their wings."That's it!" (Richard&Irena)"I used to think that I could not go on And life was nothing but an awful song But now I know the meaning of true flight I'm leaning on the everlasting wings." "If I can see it, then I can do it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it." "I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door I believe I can fly I believe I can fly I believe I can fly hoo." "See I was on the verge of breaking down Sometimes silence can seem so loud There are miracles in life I must achieve But first I know it starts inside of me, oh." "If I can see it, then I can be it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it." "I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door I believe I can fly I believe I can fly I believe I can fly hoo." (Evan&Collin)"Hey, cause I believe in you, oh." The snowy owls flapped harder,this time instead of them dropping to the ground for a few seconds,They were flying...really flying. "If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do it) If I just believe it, there's nothing to it." (All)"I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door I believe I can fly I believe I can fly I believe I can fly hoo." "Hey, if I just spread my wings I can fly I can fly I can fly, hey If I just spread my wings I can fly-eye-eye-eye Hum, fly-eye-eye." The two young snowy owls and the burrowing owl looked down at the chicks."Don't worry guys,we'll be back as soon as possible."A voice alerted all of them in a instant."Your flying!"Seeker ran to the office,slamming his fist on the close button."Your not getting away!" "Go!Before the ceiling closes!" Amy,Richard and Irena at the last second flew out the closing ceiling before shutting completely."Well crap baskets!"Seeker stared down at the floor. Hanging up the phone to the chicks."Well!If one plan fails,another one begins." ---- During Chapter 17 Digger's glaze focused on Sylvana. He had been hiding his peaceful inner self from what he was about to do. Ever since that song he and Cuffyn performed,he been working out another that he would sing before proposing. To Digger,those slender feathers were what amazed him...not to mention her singing...which was smooth as silk. Those were most of the reasons why he had a crush."Digger..."Digger made a surprised gasped as he knew who just called his name. He looked at the beautiful burrowing owl,who stared back with her lovely eyes."What do you need...Sylvana." "I just wanted to say that the song you sung,was kind of cute." "Really!"Digger's beak opened in excitement. Sylvana smiling slightly before continuing."However It also seemed a little weird." "Oh..." "I also been noticing that you seem to be hiding something from me..."Digger's eyes went wide for a few seconds.*Sigh*"Alright...It time I tell you." "Every since you helped us dig the tunnels during the siege of the Ga'hoole tree,I been beginning to notice how glorious your singing is."The female made a laugh that made his shivered his feathers."Thanks Digger!" "Sylvana...I really like you." "Really!?"She blushed as Digger held his wing over the side of her head."I do." (Digger)"Whenever I feel like givin' up Whenever my sunshine turns to rain Whenever my hopes and dreams Are aimed in the wrong direction She's always there Tellin' me how much she cares She's always in my fur." "She's always in my fur My fur." "Whenever I feel like not to great at all Whenever I'm all alone And even if I hit the wrong waves She's always in my fur, she's always there Tellin' me how much she cares She's always in my feathers." "She's always in my fur My fur." "Maybe I'll cuddle her (maybe I'll cuddle her) Maybe I won't (maybe I won't) Maybe I will not (maybe I will not) Lemme tell ya (even if I was a gigolo) If I was a gigolo all my life (all my life) She'd still be there (she'd still be there) Tellin' me just how much she really cares (she cares) She's always in my fur." "She's always in my fur My fur." "Listen, whenever I feel like givin' up'' Whenever my sunshine turns to rain Whenever my hopes and dreams Are aimed in the wrong direction She's always there Tellin' me just how much she cares (tellin' me how much she cares) Tellin' me, she's always in my fur." (always in my fur) "She's always in my fur, my fur She's always in my fur She's always in my fur." "Oh Digger!That is one of the most heartbreaking songs I ever heard." "Slyvana...I would show what I mean."She blushed again,gazing."I accept Digger." "Will you be my..." On the other side of the ga'hoole tree,Cuffyn found Gylfie still recovering from the wounds she received during the raid. Flashback Saint Aegolius Canyons As She tried to keep the Pure Ones at bay,her strength began to diminish as she repeatedly extended her talons and retracting them,before and after an attack run. None of her fellow owls knew this but if they did,they would be concerned over her then what was happening now. She was gasping for air as she continued fighting,she was unable to watch her surroundings. A barn owl had sneaked up on her from behind,the elf owl never saw it coming. The horror filled his eyes,nothing but intent on killing,Gylfie made a screech that alerted her fellow guardians."Gylfie!" Twilight,Tavis,and Cletus dived on the barn owl. Striking the owl and making it tumble to the ground."Gylfie!Are you still..."Gylfie also tumbled to the ground,much to their shock. "She's not looking good..."Tavis stared at the elf owl,who was struggling to cope with the pain. There was a gash on apart of her chest."Digger!Get Cleve and some worms right away!" "On it!" A few sky medics including Cleve arrived to transport Gylfie away in a vacuum,the worms doing their work to keep the wound from getting infected."Soren!Gylfie is injured." "Gylfie!"Soren looked at the elf owl,only able to smile slightly at him."I'll be fine Soren..." "No...no...no..."His cries only drowned the concerns of another Pure One attacking by surprise,it also drowned out a fellow guardian trying to speak."King Soren...What do we do now!?"Soren hid his fear,the fear of losing his best friend...the friend that's been beside him through those battles."Getting Mumble and the others are still my primary concern,Nyra will order fiercer attacks...We have to aid them until then." "Right!" Later Due to Gylfie being the best at navigation,The guardians had trouble getting back to the ga'hoole tree. Cuffyn flew as fast as he could as he heard the one of the wounded was Gylfie. Gylfie who was still groaning in pain. When he rescued Bell and the Striga when they were being held prisoner,him running into Gylfie was the best thing that happened to him. "A barn owl struck her down when she was distracted..." "The worms digger found weren't affecting her condition,Her breathing is starting to become stiff...and she says her throat is starting to become sore."Cleve suggested something that the male elf owl agreed on."Since your a healer,I ask you to use some of your skills to make a potion that would help cure her."Cleve extended his wing."This order comes from King Soren himself."Cuffyn knew that if he failed at this request,a bad reputation would fall upon him. He had no choice since he was the only owl around who can get it done."Just give me a few minutes if not hours to develop a cure." "Well we need it as soon as we can." Flashback Ends After hours of mixing and careful pouring,Cuffyn had a liquid that could cure or at least some of the infection. He proceeded to the healing to deliver the potion. He also had a song that seemed perfect for Gylfie,one that would shake her tail feathers. "Gylfie!?"The elf owl blinked in confusion,asking weakly."Cuffyn?What're you doing here?Your not injured are you?" "No I'm not...I'm just here to give you a special healing liquid that I am suppose to give you."Gylfie began to notice the nut cup in his wing. "Here!Take a slip."As soon as she swallowed the liquid,she began to feel a lot better. Her sore throat began to ease,so did her breathing."Thanks...Cuffyn...I..." "Gylfie..." "What is it Cuffyn?" (Cuffyn)"How did I ever come this far without you, Gylfie? What was I thinkin', what was I tryin' to be? Never did you ever give me reason to doubt you, Gylfie You are my destiny and this I truly see." "I can see, we're like two petals from the same flower, Gylfie We're like two branches from the same tree Whenever I look in your eyes, I can see a paradise You're my Saviour, you're all I ever need." (Saviour) "I used to say, no one lover could have me, no one lover That was before my eyes had seen the light To make love with another, uh uh, I couldn't do it, no way (Couldn't do it) You're my Saviour, you're the only one that does it right (Saviour) The male elf owl began to jump and dance around the nest Gylfie was in,sort of in a mating dance. As he did,a bewildered Gylfie looked on finding the dance a bit interesting. "Can't you see, we're like two petals from the same flower, Gylfie? We're like two branches from the same tree Whenever I look in your eyes, I can see a paradise You're my Saviour, you're all I ever need." "What would I be without your love around me? (Oh, what would I be, oh, without your love?) What would I see, you constantly astound me? (Oh baby, you know, you constantly astound me) Saviour, Saviour." "Yeah! Well, oh!" (Saviour) Cuffyn smiled at the female,"How was it?"The male didn't get a response but Gylfie started to sing the words he himself spoken. (Gylfie)"Oh, how did I come this far (How did I?) Without you, Cuffyn? I don't know (Without you, Cuffyn) What was I thinkin' (What was I thinkin') What was I tryin' to be? (I don't know) But what I do know is that." (Can't you see we're like) "We're like two petals from the same flower, Cuffyn We're like two branches from the same tree (Two drops of water from the same sea) Whenever I look in your eyes, I can see a paradise." (Cuffyn&Gylfie)"You're my Saviour, you're all I You're my Saviour, you're all I ever You're my Saviour, you're all I ever need." (Saviour) "Saviour, you're all I ever need." "Saviour, you (I do) You are my flower, (Flower) Ooh, every, every hour (Hour) Oh, yes you are." "Won't you come and justa (Won't you come and justa) Rain, I said rain! (Won't you come and justa) Rain, rain, rain! (Rain some of your sweet love down on me?) Down on me! Down on me!" "Saviour! Saviour! Saviour! Yeah! Yeah! Downnn on me! "Cuffyn's beak touched Gylfie's,their eyes met as they were unable to look away. In the background,Digger and Slyvana shared a table. Just a few hours before she accepted his proposal to be his mate,Slyvana listened to Digger as he was telling jokes to her."Why do owls never go courting in the rain?" "Why?" "Because it's too wet to woo!"The burrowing owl giggled as it seemed actually funny,Digger had another joke."How about this?" "What do you call an owl caught in the act?" "Don't know?" "Spotted!"This time it really took her,her laughing made him smile. Digger holding a milkberry. Both of them laughed as he held her wing. Both of them stared into each other's eyes and before they knew it. Their two beaks interlocked,both of them wanted nothing but to be together. He offered a wing to her."Shall we?" "Of course Diggy." ---- Meanwhile Richard,Irena,Amy and David flew out into the night sky,the smaller owls were already panting just trying to keep up with the similar sized owls."Miss Amy!Which direction do you suggest we take!?" "We take north!If I fly correct,if we run into a kingdom that's would tell us our location." "Okay!" ---- I think music should fit a scene like this and I know what kind of music to put on. (/watch?v=hfcGsiD1QcA) ---- 0:00 Richard,Irena,Amy and David flew north,hoping to find recognizable land. Little did they know,the four was being followed. 0:16 "Behind us!" Richard and Irena spotted a large group of owls headed towards them."They are going to stop us no matter what happens."All of them knew that the chances of them getting out alive were slipping away fast. 0:25 As the owls drew closer,Amy and David nodded to each other."We have to lose them somehow."The owls were right above them."Dive!"The four owls dived into a canyon below. It was obvious that these owls were bad,worst of all these owls were bigger and some didn't have any battle armor on them. 0:50 "We're going to try to out fly them and if that doesn't work,we'll have to fly though smaller caves."The four was unable to see how many followed due to the changing terrain. Finally the decision was made as a split in the canyon was fast approaching. "Split up!" 1:10 The barn owls broke formation,eight against four. Clearly a even number for a chase."No use trying to run from us little ones!"Despite the sudden change in direction of the canyon walls,The larger owls was catching up to the smaller snowy owls."Oh no...They're catching up!" "There!"A small cleavage separated from the main wall,it was just small enough for the bigger owls to not pass through. 1:22 Both the owlets flew though cleavage,the first Kludd nor the first Nyra to not pass through."Stubborn Little..." "We made it!"The owlets flew out of the cave knowing that the barn owls discontinued their chase. They were not clear yet,Another owl appeared. This time it was the second Ifghar with the second Gragg."He still wants to kill us!" "Keep flying!We must go on!" 1:38 At the same time,Amy and David flew through a cleavage of their own,bearly escaping Kludd(2). The larger owl tried to pull out but smacked face first with his metal helmet into the canyon wall. 1:55 The four joined back at the canyons connected back into one."We can't go on like this forever..."Irena began to fall behind."Don't give up now Irena!That is what they want us to do!" From above,Ifghar(2) made an attack run,he aimed for the smaller grey owls."Look out!"Both the owls evaded his attack. The whiskered screech was going to fast,he wasn't able to pull out of his dive. 2:11 Ifghar fell into the stream below with a huge splash,Much to his disappointment. However Gragg wasn't on his back,indication that something was wrong."Surprise little one!"Richard did a barrel roll,locking his wings. Ramming himself into the snake about to strike Irena with his fangs. 2:28 Gragg(2) fell into the stream with his long time partner."Take that!You slimy monster!" "Thanks Richard!" "Don't count on it sis." "We're nearly there!" 2:44 "No good!"The two younger verisons of Kludd and Nyra rejoined the pursuit."Do they ever give up?" "These guys are tough,I'll give them that!" "Richard!Irena!Keep flying north!We'll hold them off while we can!" 3:00 Amy and David turned around,headed back towards the Pure Ones."You want a fight!You got one!"The two burrowing owls The two used their small wings to make sharp maneuvers that the larger ones couldn't pull. The fight took them to a patch of trees that were fully grown. A large pile of flint was gathered on apart of the trees,a pure ones just happened to starch a part of his battle craws on part of the flint,creating sparks. 3:18 Pretty soon,a fire began to spread up and down the trees,which began to explode due to the heat. It became dangerous that it would vaporize someone one who was unfortunate enough to be caught in it. 3:30 "Great Glaux!What have we done!"Amy and David escaped the burning trees."I don't see anyone following us." "Okay...Richard and Irena must be way ahead of us,we need to flap faster if we are to catch up to them." ---- I have to end it here guys,also the song "She Is Always In My Hair" in the middle of the chapter was dedicated to Prince. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers